Signs of various kinds are well known in the art and typically serve to convey information to the onlooker. Even relatively simple signs, however, that comprise, for the most part, only alphanumeric content rendered in a simple typeface are often professionally rendered in order to assure a consistent and aesthetically-pleasing result. Professional rendering, of course, often contributes to the cost of the sign.
Many signs are electrically illuminated from within. Such illumination can be owing to any of a variety of technologies including but not limited to signs having alphanumeric characters formed of neon lights. Electrically illuminated signs are easier to locate and read than non-illuminated signs when ambient conditions are dark and are sometimes even useful for those same properties during daylight hours. Again, however, such signs are often professionally constructed on a custom basis (and hence can be relatively expensive) or offer only generic information (such as “OPEN”).
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity but are nevertheless drawn to scale. Common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are sometimes not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.